Conventional vehicles are used to transport paint to a job site in connection with a painting project. One or more buckets of paint are transported in the conventional vehicle to the job site, after which the buckets of paint are carried from the vehicle to one or more locations around the job site. A sprayer or brush is then used to apply paint from the one or more buckets to a surface at each of the one or more locations around the job site.